


Mon Mari

by miraculous_lovesquare



Series: Ask Prompts (Explicit) [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Honeymoon, Sex, Smut, Wedding Night, adrien is totally super soppy with his new wife, married, sin - Freeform, super aged-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 23:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13581345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculous_lovesquare/pseuds/miraculous_lovesquare
Summary: It's their wedding night, their honeymoon.





	Mon Mari

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to visit my tumblr (http://miraculous-lovesquare.tumblr.com/) to see when you can request I write stuff :)

****

“ _I love you_.” Adrien murmured between kisses. “I love you, I love you, I love you.”

“I love you too, kitty,” Marinette said, pulling him towards the bed in their honeymoon suite. Before they laid down, Adrien helped Marinette out of her dress, draping it over a chair. Marinette pushed the suit jacket off his shoulders and began working at the buttons on his dress shirt.

“[Ma femme](https://translate.google.com/#fr/en/ma%20femme),” Adrien said happily, undoing buttons from the bottom of the shirt to meet Marinette halfway.

“[Mon mari](https://translate.google.com/#fr/en/mon%20mari),” Marinette replied, helping her  _husband_  out of his pants.

“Non,[ tu es mon](https://translate.google.com/#fr/en/Tu%20es%20mon) Mari,” Adrien replied with a grin. Marinette attempted to kiss it off of him.

Their kissing continued, hands now roaming each other's bodies. Adrien pushed gently until Marinette sat on the bed. She pulled herself backward, Adrien following. Marinette felt his weight lay gently between her legs. He was so careful with her, not babying, he knew better than to do that, just  _tender_. She wrapped her legs around the back of his a pulled him closer.

“ _Uh_ , Mari.” His voice was already getting deeper. She could feel the growing bulge against her. She rolled her hips and drew another noise from him. His lips left hers to kiss down her jaw, finding that sweet spot on the side of her neck.

“ _Adrien_ ,” She moaned as his tongue laved at her throat. He brought one hand down her body, fingers trailing down her skin. She felt one finger glide between her lips, gathering wetness before circling her clit. She bucked into him, wanting more.

“Please,” She begged, moaning as he slid a finger into her. He curled the digit inside her, pressing up against her sensitive walls. When she began to whine, a second finger joined the first. Between his teeth scraping her neck and his quick fingers, she was getting close. She tangled her fingers in his hair and tugged lightly.

“Ma _ri_ ,” He groaned, breath tickling her skin. He removed his fingers and placed the head of his member at her entrance.

“I love you,” He whispered softly, leaning up to kiss her forehead as he sank into her heat.

“I love you,” She breathed back, feeling the slow friction of his dick entering her. When he was fully inside, he began a slow pace, getting them both used to the sensation. Marinette ached for more.

“Adrien,” She said. She didn’t need to say more, he began to thrust into her, fast enough to feel good, but not so much as to be rough. 

“I love you  _so much_ ,” Adrien said. His lips covered hers, moving sinfully against them. His hips continued their roll, slowly bringing Marinette closer. She could feel the tight coiling beginning in her abdomen. She raked her fingernails across his back lightly, and he began to thrust in earnest. She hummed into their kiss, feeling herself get closer and closer, tighter and tighter.

“Adrien,” She moaned as the tension snapped, waves a pleasure rolling through her. She could feel herself clenching around him, and after a few fast, jerky movements, she felt him follow. They stayed for a moment, relearning how to breathe.

He slipped out of her with a wet sound, settling down to cuddle with her.

“Ma femme.” He murmured.

“Mon mari.”


End file.
